


untitled feminization porn

by gasmsinc



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc
Summary: Jonny finds his boy on Instagram.Patrick is a nineteen-year-old slut who poses in panties and bras and stockings, showing off his thigh tattoos in compromising positions all over the internet. The first time they meet, he spreads his legs, showing off his pretty pussy and letting Jonny fuck him raw for two days straight for only $2000.Jonny doesn't want a kept pet, but it's hard to find a boy with a tight cunt who will call him daddy and let him come all over his face without having to take him out to dinner first. Patrick's just too pretty to pass up anyway, with his cupid bow lips, blond curls, and big blue eyes. Jonny would be an idiot to let a boy like him go.





	untitled feminization porn

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is useless, unnecessary, patrick as an instagram hoe with a sugar daddy in businessman jonny self-indulgent porn that doesn't even deserve a title.

Jonny finds his boy on Instagram.

Patrick is a nineteen-year-old slut who poses in panties and bras and stockings, showing off his thigh tattoos in compromising positions all over the internet. The first time they meet, he spreads his legs, showing off his pretty pussy and letting Jonny fuck him raw for two days straight for only $2000.

Jonny doesn't want a kept pet, but it's hard to find a boy with a tight cunt who will call him daddy and let him come all over his face without having to take him out to dinner first. Patrick's just too pretty to pass up anyway, with his cupid bow lips, blond curls, and big blue eyes. Jonny would be an idiot to let a boy like him go.

So he keeps Patrick and his pretty little pussy, letting the boy have access to his penthouse in both Chicago and New York. He doesn't give Patrick a credit card straight off the bat because pretty boys like Patrick can't be trusted not to max one out, but all he has to do to get what he wants is pout a little and choke himself on Jonny's dick.

Patrick likes to be spoilt with diamonds and small yappy dogs and expensive cars he would never be able to afford if he wasn't Jonny's boy. He posts all his gifts to his Instagram account, pretending like he's showing off his brand new [rose gold Tiffany & Co. bracelet](http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/bracelets/palomas-melody-bangle-GRP09524?&fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287458-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+1942+6&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=287458&trackgridpos=38) when he’s really just showing off his plump ass in his favorite pair of panties. He’s still a little slut on the app, flirting with men who slide into his DMs and convincing them to send money to his PayPal account, but he doesn’t fuck any of them. He has a good daddy in Jonny who fucks him right, feeds him, and spoils him to his heart’s content.

Jonny doesn’t mind Patrick still scamming other men out of their money. It’s their own fault for getting wrapped around the little slut’s finger in the first place. Men send Patrick hundreds of dollars just for pictures of his little tits in lace bras like they can’t find a pair of tits online.

“You paid to see me,” pouts Patrick at the camera when Jonny rolls his eyes at him. He has his tits falling out of his shirt, posing seductively on Jonny’s bed as he uses Jonny’s phone to take pictures. His own phone is dead because he used up all the battery taking videos for Snapchat of the private jet they flew in from Miami on, and he’s too lazy to fish his charger out of his luggage.

Jonny's storage is full of pictures of Patrick. They’re mostly pictures Patrick later posts to Instagram, but the little kitten leaves surprises for Jonny too. Sometimes Jonny will be flicking through the pictures, looking for ones to delete to clear some space, and then he’ll find a picture of Patrick’s fingers around his cock, or better yet, a video of Patrick’s fingers up his pussy.

“I paid to fuck your pussy,” says Jonny. “Not for a picture of your cheap tits.”

Patrick rolls over onto his back to glare at him. “These tits aren’t cheap. They’re _natural_.”

Jonny raises an eyebrow, leaning forward to pinch Patrick’s nipple. Patrick gasps, arching his back before he swats Jonny’s hand away. “Daddy stop, I’m working.”

Jonny rolls his eyes. Patrick doesn’t _work_. All he does is pout and spend money.

He yanks the phone from Patrick’s hand, tossing it on the bedside table. “You don’t even know the definition of work.”

“I know how to work this pussy,” smirks Patrick like the overly cocky teenager that he is. He licks his lips, spreading his legs wide. He’s in one of Jonny’s shirts: white, and hanging off one shoulder, exposing a tit. He’s wearing a pair of baby blue lace panties. There’s a little white bow on the front. “You can come play with this pussy if you want, daddy.”

Jonny has plenty of work that needs to be done. Patrick demanded a spontaneous trip to Miami for his birthday, which means that he’s put off work for the past week, but Patrick sprawls out across the pillows, legs spread wide, looking at Jonny from under his eyelashes, pouting. “Daddy, please come play with me. I’ll even let you fuck me raw for fifteen-hundred this time.”

Jonny huffs a laugh, unbuttoning his cuffs. He’s been fucking Patrick’s pussy raw for far more than $1500. His tight little cunt has cost Jonny well over $500k now, and all Patrick has to show for it is two fully loaded Maybachs, some yappy annoying dogs, a couple of Instagram posts, and a drawer full of Tiffany’s jewelry, but it’s not even Christmas yet, and Patrick’s bound to have a long shopping list for Jonny that will be worth more than a measly $500k.

“For someone so cocky, you do like to sell your pussy short,” says Jonny, dragging Patrick down the bed by his ankles. Patrick giggles as he slides, wrapping his legs around Jonny’s waist when he’s close enough. He pulls at Jonny’s tie to get it loose, laughing when Jonny swats his hands out the way to pull it off and throw it in a corner.

Jonny takes Patrick’s legs, pushing them forward until his knees are bent at his chest like the little whore that he is. “You wet for me, baby girl?” he asks, running his thumb over Patrick’s hole through the thin material of his panties. The material is wet.

“I’m still wet from the last time we fucked, daddy,” drawls Patrick, smirking, unashamed that he's a dirty little whore who's still wet from the come Jonny fucked into him on the plane over an hour ago. Jonny had known that Patrick was a slut the second he saw his Instagram profile, and had only had his hunches satisfied when Patrick had agreed to let him—a complete _stranger_ —fuck him raw for rent money, but he hadn't thought that Patrick would be _this_ dirty. The boy doesn't have an ounce of shame.

He tugs Patrick's panties aside, revealing his hole, still red from the last time he fucked him open. Patrick's not as wet as he's claiming to be; all of Jonny's come has leaked out of him to pool in his panties, but he still looks ripe for the taking.

"Don't lie to me about this stuff," says Jonny, fond and stern all at the same time. He might like to pinch Patrick's nipples and smack his ass red when he's being a right brat, but inadvertently hurting him isn't on his list of things that he wants to do to the boy.

"I like it when it hurts, daddy," says Patrick, bashing his eyes seductively, but Jonny leaves him to fish around in his still unpacked suitcase, looking for the lube. Patrick's pouting at him when he returns, like a spoilt princess who received a blue pony instead of a pink one for his birthday.

Jonny rolls his eyes, pulling Patrick's panties down his knees and dropping them on the floor when they're off.

Patrick's cock is leaking. He reaches down, wrapping his slender fingers in a loose circle just under the head, tugging gently as Jonny coats his fingers in lube.

"Who told you you could play with your clit?" asks Jonny, allowing the first knuckle of his index finger to slip into Patrick. Patrick is still loose, rim giving way easily to Jonny's probing finger. He sighs, clenching up around Jonny, lips partied prettily.

"It's _my_ clit," he says, fingers working his cock as he starts to fuck himself on Jonny's finger. "I'll play with it if I want."

"Brat," says Jonny, fond, slipping a second finger in alongside the first. Patrick whines, hips working just a bit faster.

" _Daddy_ ," he whines. "Stop teasing me."

"Stop playing with your clit."

Patrick glares, giving his dick a few more rebellious strokes before he pulls his hand away.

Jonny grins triumphantly. He draws his fingers free, wiping them on the sheets before he unzips his trousers, pushing his underwear down enough to free his cock. He crawls onto the bed, using his own thighs to push Patrick's legs up until his ankles rest on his shoulders. "I have work to do, brat," he says, taking his cock in hand.

"I can find someone else to fuck me if you want," replies Patrick, cheeky, until Jonny takes his cock in hand, lining the head up against his rim.

"Slut," he says, overly fond, pushing his cock in. Patrick's rim gives easy, loose and ready to be used. He makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, parting his lips, thighs already starting to shake.

"Daddy," he breathes, shirt sliding down to expose his tit. Jonny leans forward, cock sliding deeper as he takes the tit into his mouth and bites. Patrick cries out, arching his back while simultaneously trying to push back onto Jonny's dick.

Jonny laughs around the tit, flicking it with his tongue before he sucks gently. He pinches Patrick's other nipple between his fingers, groaning when Patrick tightens around him. "Fucking slut," Jonny says, sitting up just enough so he can watch Patrick's greedy little hole stretch around his cock.

Patrick keeps his knees up against his chest as Jonny sits back, pulling his cock out, leaving just the head before he pushes back in, Patrick's pretty little pussy red and tightening around him. Jonny rocks in and out slowly, using his thumb to keep Patrick spread.

"Daddy," moans Patrick, fluttering his eyelashes, fingers dancing just above his belly where his cock is curved, hard and leaking. "Daddy, _please_."

"Please what, baby girl?" teases Jonny, sinking balls deep, zipper rubbing uncomfortably against Patrick's skin, but Patrick's toes only curl.

"Let me play with my clit," he begs, jerking forward when Jonny drags his cock out to kiss wetly across Jonny's cheek. "Please daddy, I wanna come."

Jonny takes a moment, fucking into him, lost in the way Patrick's hole clenches around him on every exhale. "You can ask better than that, sweetheart."

Patrick whines, fingernails digging into the skin of his belly. " _Daddy_."

"Baby girl," answers Jonny, teasing, fucking in faster, loving the sound of his balls slapping against Patrick's ass. Patrick cries out, moaning, digging his nails further into his belly and into the meat of Jonny's bicep, mouth going slack, looking like he's been fucked dumb.

Jonny laughs, loving that look, sliding his thumb down from where it's been spreading Patrick wide to tease his rim. Patrick gasps, tilting his head back when Jonny pushes his thumb in alongside his cock. "Shouldn't need to play with your clit when you have my cock."

"S'not enough," mumbles Patrick, grinning, cheeky. He takes a hold of his cock, ignoring Jonny.

"Naughty slut," says Jonny, removing his thumb to pinch at Patrick's thigh. Patrick jerks, crying out, glaring, but he doesn't stop stroking himself. Instead he stares right at Jonny, mouth open wide. He's a naughty little slut who doesn't care that Jonny's going to spread him over his knee later and slap his ass red. That's what the slut really wants: a sore, red ass he can show off to all of his followers.

"Whore," Jonny continues, fucking in harder, feeling the familiar ting in his balls as Patrick strokes himself. He watches Patrick's rim swallow his cock, his pussy pink from abuse, loose enough that he has to clench to feel tight around Jonny.

"Loose little slut," says Jonny against Patrick's mouth, breathing the same air.

"Only for you, daddy," says Patrick, and then he's coming, thin white spurts over his hand and belly, going so tight around Jonny that Jonny feels like he's forcing himself in as he continues to fuck Patrick through his orgasm, but Patrick eventually loosens, mouth slack, fingers getting his dirty come all over Jonny's shirt as he clings to him.

"Daddy," he moans, laughing breathless, letting his legs fall from his chest to wrap loosely around Jonny's waist, and Jonny surges forward, tugging at Patrick's bottom lip with the sharp points of his teeth, fucking into him hard enough that Patrick slides up the bed, moaning in discomfort, oversensitive, but he's a good girl, a good slut that lets Jonny use him until he's coming, fucking his seed into Patrick's loose little pussy, and when Jonny pulls out, Patrick cringes, pussy wet and loose and an angry red.

Jonny pushes his finger back in, tugging at Patrick's rim, listening to him hiss and watching his come flow from his ass before he pulls his finger away, wiping the mess on Patrick's thigh.

Jonny stands up, tucking his shirt back into his trousers and zipping them up. Patrick pouts at him. "Daddy?" he says, all innocent, splayed out and making grabby hands for him.

"I have work to do, baby girl," answers Jonny, leaning over to kiss Patrick's forehead. He fishes his phone out from under the pillow, dumping it gently on Patrick's filthy belly. "Find yourself something pretty from Tiffany's while daddy works."

Patrick pouts, overdramatic, but he takes the phone off his belly, wiping it uselessly against a sheet. Jonny knows that he'll probably have a charge for a [$80k](http://www.tiffany.com/collections/tiffany-yellow-diamonds/tiffany-soleste-heart-shaped-yellow-diamond-ring-33858523?trackpdp=pr) ring that Patrick will probably only wear once, but at least wasting his money will keep the boy distracted and out of trouble while he works.

"You're so awful to me daddy," pouts Patrick as he works swiftly, probably racking up a bill that will make Jonny's accountant cry. "Just use and abuse me."

Jonny rolls his eyes, slapping Patrick's thigh gently. Patrick curls away from him, pretending to be in a mood. "Go away, I have to work on my angles for all this jewelry you're going to buy."

Jonny just shakes his head. "Greedy slut."


End file.
